JTeens: The Arkeyan Invasion
by D.J. Scales
Summary: The Arkeyan Empire, Enraged and furious over the countless dishonors caused by the people of Earth and Avalon invade, the Planet Earth after having enslaved all of Avalon. Now Alex and the JTeens must fight for Avalon's freedom and avert the invasion before the Arkeyans make both Avalon Earth and the inhabitants of those planets pay with their lives.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Jackie Chan Adventures or Skylanders. The JTeens concept is owned by StellaMagic and Alex and the Dragon Realm is owned by Alana Fox. This story is set in Alana Fox's JTeens Universe. Thank you that is all.

**JTeens: The Arkeyan Invasion**

**Prologue **

A day passed since Emperor Drake, Empress Reina, and Empress Rita had returned from vacation. The Spirit of Portal Master Eon was currently looking at a vision of what was going on in Alex's home dimension, and so could Hugo, Flynn, and Cali. He could see that the Arkeyan Empire of that dimension had now began to invade the Earth of that world, with Luna, Flannery, Kayleigh, Jasmine, Erika, Roark, Marlon, and Link leading the vanguard of the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire, and the Arkeyan Robot Empire's mighty armies as the first salvo.

_'I can't believe it's come to this,'_ Eon thought sadly, but before he could think, a dimensional wormhole opened up and from it emerged Alex, and behind her were the JTeens of her dimension.

"Alex, you have returned, and you've brought the JTeens of your universe with you," Eon spoke facing her, stating the obvious.

"Yes I did, but we've got a major problem," Alex pointed out, urgency in her tone, "The Arkeyan Empire's gone berserk! They've taken over all of Skylands and the Dragon Realm, before enslaving all of Avalon. And now they're invading the earth of my home universe."

The JTeens explained everything that happened in their universe up to this point, which lead to...

"So, my dimensional counterpart sent you to see me. This is most troubling," Eon spoke, processing the information, "The Emperor Drake of this universe and the one from your universe wouldn't order an invasion out of the blue unless he had a big enough reason."

"Or if the Arkeyans or anybody they consider their allies were severely dishonored in any way, shape, or form," Hugo reminded, "Did anyone dishonor you or the Empire in any way, shape, or form?"

"Shendu made Drago polish every suit of armor he could find, as punishment for yelling at my evil brat of a sister. He said that she's done nothing but complain since the divorce, and that the divorce was her fault," Ice said, still a little bitter from the encounter.

"When the Arkeyans in our universe found out about it, that was the last straw for them, and they attacked and slaughtered not only everyone who dishonored their race, but also their relatives by literally ripping them into pieces," Chrissie spoke distraughtly, explaining everything that happened up to this point.

"So, how the heck are we supposed to take them on now, and revive all those slain?" Colleen asked, hands on her hips. "Can't we get the Giants in our universe to fight them?"

"You'll have to go to Alex's masters, at this point they are the only ones who can help you now," Eon said to the teenagers.

"Then we'll go see them," Alex spoke, determined to release Earth from the Arkeyans, as she and the JTeens left. They stepped through the portal once more, not looking back to the spirit behind them.

"Master, are you sure sending them to Alex's old masters is gonna help them?" Hugo asked, well aware of the Arkeyan Empire's power.

"At this point, the only ones who can reason with the Emperor in that universe are Alex's old Masters," Eon explained.

"Too bad they don't exist here, otherwise we could've had them avert the Empire's invasion," Flynn spoke sadly.

"Flynn, we've got bigger problems to worry about than that," Cali reminded, "Kaos, Malefor, and Muir are still on the loose."

"Then let us hope that they can save their world, otherwise, we'll be dealing with a whole new set of problems," Eon sighed.

In Alex's home world the Arkeyan Empire had begun their quest to take over the Earth, after they enslaved all of Avalon and eliminated Xua Wing and his entire family. Currently the Governors were sitting on thrones around the Emperor and his sisters, discussing the invasion.

"So, what's the progress on the invasion of Earth?" Emperor Drake asked the Governors, "Considering that you were the ones to order the invasion in retaliation for the dishonor Shendu inflicted upon our people."

"Luna's doing an excellent job leading the attack," Governess Celestia spoke, "She's spent a year in Earth school, so she knows how to beat them."

"But the JTeens and Alex could prove to be an issue," Governess Kira snapped, "Especially that loudmouth Colleen! I still want her head on a plate for stabbing my surrogate niece Sophie in the back! At least I got revenge for her by eliminating that backstabbing treasonous swine who gave birth to her, and all of her relatives by ripping them apart, and feeding them to the grudge hounds, and don't even get me started on what the other Governors and I did to Sophie's enemies. Fiona doesn't deserve to be a mother at all!"

The other Governors kept silent, since they all knew where Kira was coming from. Since Luna reactivated the Slam the In Crowd web site and created a new website called Slam the Enemies of the Arkeyan Empire, posting every dishonor ever committed by the enemies of the Arkeyan Empire, and it got a lot of hits.

"Moving on to a different subject," Empress Rita spoke before Kira fried somebody, "What are we going to do about the JTeens should they come looking for us?"

"We send in Air Chief Marshal Sora to eliminate them," Governor Ventus suggested calmly, "And if that doesn't work, we'll send in the entire Armada to wipe them out if we have to."

"Let's not send in the entire Armada just yet," Empress Reina spoke, "Luna and her team still need to complete their mission, and the Generals are busy conquering other areas of Skylands. If push comes to shove, then we'll send them in, and if that doesn't work we have the Imperial Guard on standby."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Governess Flora said excitedly, adding in, "I've got a new poison spell I'm just dying to test out."

"Hey, anybody seen Adinda of the Mystic Arkeyans?" Governess Aqua questioned.

"She's on the Radiant Isles," Terrador spoke, "Something about how war isn't the Mystic Arkeyans place. I don't blame them, since Emperor Marcus stated that the Mystic Arkeyans were the peace loving sorcerers of the Empire, and reside on the Radiant Isles."

On the Radiant Isles Adinda was already watching the events on Earth via magic mirror, with Wendell beside her, before shifting the scene to Shendu's final punishment handed to him by the Arkeyan Empire.

"Wendell, there has to be something we can do to stop this senseless bloodshed," Adinda spoke, nearly in tears. "My people need to learn that slaughter and conquest isn't the answer."

"As much as I'd like to agree with you, we're all out of options," Wendell spoke sadly, as his father and Eon's spirit showed up, "The JTeens are our only hope to averting this invasion and restoring this universe, and to do that they'll have to defeat the Empire's leaders in battle."

"But they're nowhere near ready to take on the Emperor or his sisters," Eon reminded grimly, "Even with the lessons his sisters and the Governors gave them, which by the way was proper training."

"Even if we do that, there is still the issue of reviving all those still dead," Fargus spoke, "Skylus cannot revive those dead a third time, Porunga is back on Namek in his home dimension, and there is no way that Genghis will grant a wish for anybody who dishonored the Empire, nor will he revive anybody who dishonored the empire even once a second time. Which means we need a new eternal dragon, and creating one from scratch takes 100 days, which we don't have."

"There is a set of Dragonballs hidden on the Cloudbreak isles," Eon spoke, "I already had Flavius go and seek them out. Hopefully he'll be back with the balls before our other enemies take advantage of this."

"And by enemies I mean Tchang Zu," Adinda growled, "As much as I don't like fighting, I'd like to beat him to a pulp for the hell he's caused. I bet he was the one who tipped my people off about the punishments Shendu and the other parents have handed their kids, knowing full well that my people would see it as dishonor to the empire and slaughter the parents for their crimes."

"I haven't seen or heard from that jerk since the invasion, but we cannot assume he is dead," Fargus spoke, "Something tells me he's out there, and at this point, I hope for his sake that his father finds him before the Arkeyans do. 'Cause there is no telling what they'll do at this point."

"Save your worry for the JTeens," Wendell said, "They'll be ripped to pieces should they fail to defeat the Emperor."


	2. Zap's Rant

**Zap's Rant**

In San Fran, the entire city was in ruins, as armies upon armies of Arkeyan Robots marched all across town and across the planet, slaughtering all who dared to oppose them, while sparing those who did not. The massive armada of the Empire was busy attacking the military of Section 13, with their superior training and technology.

"How's it going there?" Jade asked Cody, as she and the JTeens evacuated Section 13, as the Empire destroyed it and killed all the staff for the dishonor committed by Captain Black against Aqua's apprentice Colleen, for standing up for Wally. The Aquatic Arkeyan Governess personally led the attack on the base itself, and had butchered the head of Section 13.

"Brutal. The Arkeyan Empire's got armies of those robots, and who knows what else they have," Cody responded, as footsteps were heard, the origin being Ice and Chrissie.

"Hey guys, I'm glad to see you, but it's still brutal out there," Chrissie spoke, frightened, "The people have evacuated, but the Empire continues to march across the face of the planet."

"I cannot believe the Empire slaughtered our relatives, and eliminated not only everyone who dishonored their people, but everyone related to everyone who dishonored their people," Cody sighed, in shock of the quick turn of events.

"As far as I'm concerned, the Arkeyan Empire did us all a favor by ripping apart our enemies and their folks," Ice spoke bitterly, as Colleen, Drago, and Hsi Wu showed up, "Too bad the Empire had to kill my mom in the process because of the brat."

"If you ask me they should've eliminated Tchang Zu on the spot for us," Whirlwind spoke.

"And let's not forget the dishonor caused by that brat, when she humiliated Emperor Drake's adopted sister Princess Maria by making a joke of her weak bladder," Sunburn hissed angrily, "What the stupid lizard Shendu did about it was so dishonorable that it brought Governess Shasta to earth to enact revenge for the empire, and need I remind you what caused Flannery and the leaders of the Arkeyans in the Cloudbreak Islands to slaughter that stupid overgrown lizard?"

"Drago said the divorce was Stacey's fault, and it is that slutty whore's fault!" Camo barked.

Zap, Sunburn and Cynder all agreed with Camo while the other Dragon Skylanders did not and were completely shocked at what Camo just said. Jade and the JTeens, save for Drago and Ice, were equally shocked as well. But they held their tongues, since the Arkeyans slaughtered their relatives just because they said the hot water prank pulled by Stacey served Drago right, for saying the divorce was Stacey's fault.

"Camo, you're out of line!" Spyro said sternly to the life element Dragon.

"Is he?! Get a clue through your thick skull Spyro!" Zap fired back, "That whore's done nothing but complain about losing everything, she's ruined her mom and her brother's lives when it's her father who's a bad parent, she treats everyone around her like crap, she sent poor Wally to jail after pranking him for not having a date, she endless bullied Trina about her weight, took revenge upon everyone who crossed her, eliminated multiple Arkeyans, called her asshole dad a traitor just because he punished her like all the other adults after growing a spine, and freed Muir from prison! So yes, Camo is right by saying that Drago was right all along about what he said to that brat the entire time, Spyro! The divorce was Stacey's fault! Anybody who wants to say otherwise can take it up with my electric breath, because I will rip them to pieces here and now!"

Everyone was shocked, period. 'Cause in all the years they knew Zap, they never heard him make a rant like that, in all his years and with such ferocity never seen before.

"Zap pretty much hit the nail on the head, and so did Camo," Cynder finished, "But back to our main problem, the Arkeyans enslaved all of Avalon and soon they'll have taken over the earth."

"Blame the stupid lizard," Bash barked, "If he didn't punish Drago, then we wouldn't be in this mess! Now the Arkeyans are on the war path, and they're enraged beyond belief."

"Guess fighting alongside the empire has you sounding just like them," Alex retorted as she showed up, "I still can't believe my friends are ordering this all out invasion of Earth."

"There's one thing we're forgetting," Chrissie spoke, calming down, "How the hell did the Arkeyan Empire find out about this in the first place? They couldn't have known unless somebody tipped them off, and since affairs in Avalon aren't made public, then somebody on the inside had to have told them."

"We'll figure that out later Chrissie," Colleen spoke, "Right now, we've got an army to fight and a planet to save. If we can defeat the Arkeyan Empire's invasion leaders, we can get the attention of their leaders, and hopefully convince them to call off the invasion."

"Not gonna happen so easily, Colleen," Drobot boomed, "Most of the Arkeyan Empire blames you for the mile long list of dishonors and crimes that you and the people of earth have committed against their people, all because you refused to leave that slutty whore in the tenderloins. They'll rip all of you into pieces."

"Which means we have to fight for our lives," Alex finished, as another explosion rang out over the bunker, "We better get moving now and fast."

On the surface, Link, Marlon, Roark, and Flannery were leading vast armies of Arkeyan Robots, as they continued marching across town and conquering the city. The screams of innocents resounded amongst the chaos.

"Keep your eyes peeled! The remaining relatives of all those who dishonored our people are here somewhere! I want them all impaled on stakes by day's end," Flannery barked cruelly, not caring in the slightest for the Innocent's plight.

"Looking for us!" Ice's voice rang out, as a fire ball roasted many Arkeyan Robots.

"So, the JTeens show themselves at last," Roark spoke, preparing his hammer staff, and getting into a fighting stance, as Link got his bow and arrow, Marlon got his trident, and Flannery got her knife, while they got into their respective fighting stances. "Attack!"

The Arkeyan Robot Army charged towards the JTeens, who in return charged towards the army, and began using the moves that their teachers taught them to fight.

Chrissie used the power of the Eternal Air Source, and some Air Bending Techniques taught to her by Governor Ventus of the Wind Arkeyans, couples with some lessons Daolon had given her in chi magic to fight off the Arkeyan Robots.

Ice was fighting the Arkeyan Robots that were attacking him with the power of the Eternal Fire Source, and some Fire Bending Techniques. And his motivation was fueled by all the problems and drama his evil sister caused him and his friends, which led to the Arkeyan Empire enslaving Avalon and declaring war upon the Earth.

Cody, meanwhile, was using a combination of the Eternal Earth Source and some Earth Bending, to defend himself and fight off the Arkeyan Robots. He still couldn't believe that the Arkeyan Empire killed his mom and all his relatives, and millions of people just to restore honor to their race, and enslave an entire planet and invade another in the process.

Colleen had the most difficulty fighting the Arkeyan Robots that were attacking her. She could tell from the ferocity that the Arkeyan Empire wanted her head on a plate, for triggering the events that started the invasion in the first place, and even with the power of the Eternal Water Source the odds were against her.

"So, it has come to this. Once we kill you and enslave the earth, honor will be restored to our race," Flannery roared sadistically, attacking Alex who dodged a torrent of flames.

"You and your people don't have to do this," Alex reasoned, as a rain of arrows compliments of Link fired at her, "There has to be another way to restore honor to your people."

"Wrong! There is no other way for our people to regain our honor, and once we eliminate you and the JTeens, and conquer the Earth, then honor will be restored to our people and to all those dishonored by our enemies, once and for all!" Marlon snapped, firing a tsunami attack from the trident he carried at Alex. This forced her to dodge yet again, as she was assaulted by boulders and stone, compliments of Roark himself, before Flannery used another fire spell.

Alex, in desperation, then tapped into her powers and began fighting with everything she had. Flannery, Marlon, Roark, and Link fought hard, but Alex fought even harder and injured them badly and destroyed the Arkeyan Robots in the area. Her ferocity seemed to impress even the Arkeyans that she fought.

"So, this is the strength of the Dragon Realm's guardian. We didn't take you lightly, but we didn't expect this much power," Roark mused, leaning on his Hammer Staff.

"Enjoy yourselves now, 'cause you may have won this battle, but the war is only just beginning," Link said, as he and the Arkeyans in the area retreated.

Back at the underground compound, the team regrouped with Jade and the Skylanders. The JTeens were tired and weary, Alex especially. She had used her full power, and was now paying the price.

"So, how did today's battle go?" Whirlwind questioned worriedly, seeing the group's condition.

"We won, but the war with the empire is not over. In fact it has only just begun," Alex said disappointedly, "The Arkeyan Empire is an overwhelming foe."

"Too bad this is the Sorcerer Empire we're fighting," Jade sighed, "If this was the Robot Empire, we could just go after the Robot King, and remove the Iron Fist of Arkus."

"It's not that easy with the Sorcerer Empire," Spyro spoke, "The only way to call off the invasion is to face the Sorcerer King himself."

"On the other hand, the Entire School is glad that the Empire has shown up lately and reactivated the Slam the In Crowd website," Bash chimed in happily, "And they're even happier that the Empire forced Principal Ramsey to not only expel the ones who sent Wally to Jail from school, but also the entire school district, and the empire also had a website dedicated to posting its enemies on the web, and posting every dishonor committed against their people or their people's allies."

"The site has gotten a lot of hits, and everyone's venting their anger about the brat pack to the Governors directly and their praise to the empire for stepping in," Ice chimed, looking on the pathetic bright side of the bleak situation.

"Seems the Empire cares more about you guys than your own parents do," Sunburn said, "They took your side when your parents took the sides of your enemies, and they butchered them and everyone else who sided with your enemies, and all their relatives as well."

"But all this killing isn't solving anything," Jade said, sniffling, "My friend Jimmy is dead."

"Jimmy was a stupid bastard who's mother ratted Colleen out to her parents after throwing the food tray at that stupid ape Mikey!" Camo roared, "I say she deserved to be ripped apart, and so did all her relatives, and so does that asshole Emily for giving birth to that ape in the first place! That whore Stacey also deserved to be ripped apart, and so did all the adults who lectured Colleen in the first place about how she stood up for Wally! The brat pack and all their relatives deserved to die, and they should've been killed in the first place!"

Spyro then yelled at Camo for saying he was out of line only for Camo, Zap and Sunburn to yell back at the purple dragon, and through it all Jade sat back watching the bickering between the Dragon Skylanders grow. The poor young girl looked ready to curl up into a ball and cry.

On Dragon's Peak, Adinda, Wendell, and Eon were showing the Dragon King Ramses the bickering about all the dishonor the empire's enemies have caused. The king reviewed the footage diligently, contemplating the situation.

"I've seen all I need to see, and this is much worse than I thought," Ramses spoke, "If Alex, Jade, the JTeens, and the Dragon Skylanders cannot keep it together, then they'll never save the Earth and free Avalon from the Empire's iron rule."

"Why don't we just split them up and split the JTeens up and let them fight the empire as individuals?" Wendell suggested. "That should curb the bickering."

"We'd be playing right into my people's hands Wendell," Adinda reminded sternly, "The Empire would just pick them off one by one, and then they'll have taken over Earth."

"And the Generals of the Arkeyan Empire are coming back any minute," Eon sighed, "At this point they have to work together as a team otherwise all will be lost."


	3. The War Continues

**The War Continues**

In the ruins of the now conquered Avalon, Luna was sitting on the throne of the Flagship of the advance fleet, which soared over the ruins of Xua Wing's castle, which the Empire destroyed as well as burned everything in it. The Arkeyan Empire even destroyed the Dark Side of Avalon, and put it under its iron rule, and slaughtered and fed those that opposed them to the grudge hounds. Currently Luna was in the captain's seat as Roark, Flannery, Marlon, and Link knelt before her, as they gave their mission report and the progress of the invasion.

"So, the JTeens and the Dragon Realm's guardian interfered with the invasion of San Fran," Luna surmised, "It's not your fault, considering that we lead the vanguard of the Arkeyan Empire's Armada, but I will not tolerate another failure from anyone for any reason, do you understand me?!"

The four kneeling before Luna all nodded in unison, as they got the message, even as Kayleigh arrived with news regarding the conquest of the planet and the arrival of the main armada.

"Is this a bad time Princess Luna?" Kayleigh asked apprehensively, knowing that Luna may not be in a good mood, "I can come back later."

"No, no, stay Kayleigh. We need to talk," Luna spoke, "About the progress on the invasion of Earth."

"The planet is under the iron rule of the Arkeyan Empire, and the Generals will be arriving with the main fleet any minute to wipe out any remaining resistance," Kayleigh responded, "All but San Fran is under our rule."

"The JTeens interfered and so did the Dragon Realm's guardian," Roark spoke, "We said that earlier."

"Then perhaps we better ask my cousin, Governess Kira, for help," Kayleigh suggested.

"You're not suggesting we ask her for that are you?" Marlon questioned knowing full well that the only time they ask Kira for anything during a war was for use of Kira's very own army.

"Yes, Marlon, she's talking about summoning the Army of Anubis," Flannery spoke, "But nobody's been able to summon the Army for over 5000 years, and nobody's been able to command it."

"The Army is made up of undead Anubis warriors and there for can be controlled by the Eternal Undead Source which Kira has successfully done," Link pointed out, "But Flannery does have a point. It seems a bit much to call the undead army just to eliminate the JTeens but there is the issue of the Skylanders butting in as well. We've seen them foil Kaos' plans time and time again and Malefor's plans as well."

"Funny you should mention that, because the dragon Skylanders are currently at each other's throats," Jasmine retorted, grinning, as she and Erika Showed up on Buck's back.

"Behold," Erika said, as a mirror appeared and showed a vision of all the dragon Skylanders bickering over Camo and Zap's rant, and they had been at it all night and all morning too. Sunburn and Camo were on Zap's side, and so were Bash, Cynder, and Whirlwind, while Spyro and Drobot were siding against them, saying Zap was out of line, "At this rate they'll be ripping each other apart."

"Well done in your conquest boss," Buck congratulated, "Shall I oversee the remaining areas left to conquer, before your cousins, or in Roark's case, his father show up in the main fleet?"

"No, Buck, for now return to Skylands, and from there, return to Dragon's Peak," Luna ordered, "King Ramses is sure to have summoned the Guardian Dragon Elders, and I do not want them interfering with our invasion of Planet Earth. Find out what they're up to, and then eliminate the remaining relatives of those who dishonored our people, and hunt down and destroy Tchang Zu! Something tells me he's not dead, and that he's gone into hiding on Earth."

Buck gave Luna a loyal salute, before flying to Skylands to carry out his mission from Luna.

Meanwhile, in a safe house in an unknown location, Tchang Zu, the Thunder Demon was using it as a hideout from the Arkeyan Empire, and it was the same safe house he promised Mikey when he made him his offer. Speaking of whom, the latter was finally glad to have ran away from home and gotten away from his back stabbing traitor of a dad and his dad's new family.

"As I said, Mikey," Tchang Zu spoke, "The Arkeyans have removed and eliminated our meddling back stabbing asshole fathers once and for all, not to mention all of our other enemies."

"Aside from those damn JTeens! Especially that O'Connell!" hissed Mikey, "Some effective civilization they are. They didn't even eliminate that idiot Alex. You said you'd rule the Earth by now!"

"And I will. Just as soon a Malefor gets back with the mask of Tarakudo, and refines that new spell, which he claims will wipe out the Arkeyan Empire once and for all. Tipping the Arkeyans messenger Dragon, Buck, off about the punishment that stupid lizard Shendu handed that trog son of his for yelling at the Fire Keeper's sister, about how the divorce was her fault, was a brilliant idea. I knew he'd tell his bosses, but I never expected he worked for the Arkeyans."

Mikey smiled deviously, knowing the Arkeyan Empire would attack all who dishonored their race, and the relatives of all who dishonored their people, which fortunately for him, included everyone whoever mistreated him. So far he heard news that Principal Ramsey was dead, Tori was dead, and so were all their relatives, since the Arkeyans ripped them all apart. The Dark Master Malefor even personally burned Sam and her entire family to death but Sam managed to hang in there and get to one of the Arkeyans, and attacked Sophie prompting the Arkeyan Empire to eliminate him, but when they couldn't find him, Tchang Zu tipped off the Empire's messenger Dragon, Buck, and with news about the punishment Shendu gave Drago, for yelling at Stacey and saying the divorce was her fault, which was the final straw for the Arkeyan Empire, and the minute Buck told them, they declared war on Avalon and the Earth.

On Dragon's Peak, Buck hid himself behind a stone column as Terrador, Cyril, Volteer, and Blaze all knelt before King Ramses of Dragon's peak, to discuss the war the Arkeyan Empire declared upon the Earth.

"Let's cut to the chase as to why you summoned us," Blaze spoke bluntly, "The Arkeyan Empire enslaved Avalon and their invasion of Earth is nearly complete, and they're eliminating any remaining resistance."

"Surely the Skylanders can stop them," Cyril spoke hopefully, "Spyro did defeat Malefor in battle."

"The Skylanders are not in harmony. Behold," Ramsey spoke, as the viewing stone before them on Dragon's peak showed the bickering going on between the Dragon Skylanders, "They're biting each other's heads off about the dishonor committed against the Arkeyans."

"If we're not careful the anger will cause them to attack the JTeens," Terrador observed, as the bickering devolved into a fight, before deadpanning, "And a fight just broke out."

"Which means we'll have to step in and battle the Arkeyan Empire ourselves, if the fighting between the Skylanders gets worse," Volteer sighed, as a lightning blast from Spyro countered a melon from Camo, "As if it can get any worse than it is now."

As Ramses and the guardian dragons watched on, Buck saw all he needed to see, and showed it to Luna and her team before showing it to Emperor Drake and the Arkeyan Governors via spell, before leaving to carry out part two of his mission. To locate and eliminate Tchang Zu and any other relatives of those that dishonored the Arkeyan Empire once and for all.

Meanwhile, back in the bunker, the fighting between Spyro, Drobot, and the other dragon Skylanders had gotten so bad, that the JTeens were bickering with each other as well, with the Dragon Skylanders cussing and swearing, not caring that Jade was hearing every word that was being said. Alex had heard enough and decided to take action.

"ENOUGH!" Alex roared, using her powers to levitate everyone in the room, "This bickering and fighting is getting us nowhere! We need to focus on saving the world, not fighting each other!"

"Camo started it!" Drobot pointed out childishly, which led to another round of yelling, swearing, and breath weapons being fired.

"I don't care who started it!" Alex hissed, "I get that Drago went overboard, saying the divorce was Stacey's fault, after she spilled juice on his shirt, and I see why the entire Arkeyan Empire wants us all dead, since they think his father and Colleen are on Stacey's side. And if I was the Arkeyan Empire's leader, I'd eliminate them too for dishonoring my people. I read the Empire's bylaws and I see where they're coming from, since that sack of crap caused so much trouble for the Arkeyans and us, which has gotten my own people in the Dragon Realm killed by the Arkeyans, but we need to get our heads in gear or the Arkeyan will destroy all of Earth."

"Alex is right, and the real enemy isn't the Arkeyan Empire, but whoever tipped them off. And Colleen, Drago may have gone too far saying the divorce was Stacey's fault, but you went too far too saying the hot water treatment served him right," Jade added, "The Arkeyan Empire already wants you dead for the tenderloins fiasco, and saying that comment only made the situation even worse. Look what the Arkeyans did to all of our families and to everyone we know, Colleen."

The JTeens all remembered the sight of their relatives being ripped apart by the grudge hounds summoned by the Arkeyan Empire for the crimes of dishonor committed against the Arkeyans, before they ripped apart all of Jade's relatives and even killed Tohru and his mother, before conquering and enslaving all of Avalon. Now the empire was conquering the Earth with the armies, and by a week's end would finish.

"Remind me to convince Jackie to let Jade train with the Mystic Seekers, if we ever revive him," Wendell spoke, seeing Alex and Jade diffuse the argument, "There may be hope for the Earth yet."

"There is always hope, Wendell," Eon spoke sagely, "And we must hope they can do this, because they are all the Earth has at this point."


	4. The Empire's Suppoters and Enemies

**The Empire's Supporters and Enemies**

In Kira's castle in Greyskull city, Sophie was living the life she always wanted, and she was far away from her backstabbing a-hole mother. The one who betrayed her by looking out for her worst enemy's best interests, instead of her own, forcing Governess Kira of the Phantom Arkeyans to step in, and remove Sophie from the home for good.

"Life has never been better for me. My new surrogate aunt Kira took me in as her own, gave me a new life, and my surrogate aunt's relatives, Kayleigh, Kylie, and Karen all treat me well. And they all say I did the right thing giving my worst enemies what they had coming to them," Sophie mused as she continued working on the slam site that she had created, with the new Laptop that Governor Techno of the Mechanist Arkeyans had given her at last,

"Thanks to the Arkeyan Empire, and the power of the Eternal Tech Source, I'm adding the information they had given me about every bad thing that my worst enemy and her pack ever did for their entire lives, and the site updates itself with any new bad thing that they do, including the endless teasing Trina had to endure, and the spilled juice that the brat spilled on Ice's friend's shirt. I should've moved in with the Phantom Arkeyan Governess earlier, when Shasta showed up on earth to get revenge for the humiliation one of the Royal Arkeyans endured, and that was added to the website."

Sophie continued typing away at the site, improving it with the data that Emperor Drake himself gathered on the bullies of Magus High, detailing every bad thing they ever did for their entire lives, and added every dishonor that the families committed against the victims of the bullying, as well which included the dishonor against Drago by his father and the dishonor against the entire Arkeyan Empire.

Over on Earth, Princesses Maria and Yukie of the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire had invited the Magic Kids club, comprised of Sam, Eva, Lee, Trina and Wally whom the Arkeyans demanded be released from Juvie, cause as far as the Arkeyan Empire was concerned, Wally had the makings of being Governess Celestia's apprentice. Currently the seven of them were discussing the Empire's rage and all the events and crimes committed against them that led to the enslavement of Avalon and the conquest of earth.

"I cannot believe that our people enslaved all of Avalon, and slaughtered millions of people in their bid to conquer the Earth, just because of what Stacey did to us," Princess Maria sighed, "I never asked them to kill somebody, just like I never asked Drago, Ice, and Cody to banish Stacey to the tenderloins because she humiliated me about my bladder problem in front of the entire class."

"To be frank, I went over the bylaws of the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire, written by our adoptive siblings ancestor King Cyrus I, the first Sorcerer King, and according to the bylaws, the Governors can personally step in when a member of the Arkeyan Royal family has been dishonored in any way, shape or form. Shasta was following the bylaws of the Arkeyan Empire when she came to Earth seeking retribution for the dishonor committed against you and the Empire as a whole, and when Tso Lan opened his big mouth, and Shendu had Drago, Ice, and Cody grounded for sticking up for you, the Arkeyans stepped in to eliminate the demons and the parents as well, as anybody who dared to stand in their way of doing so," Yukie spoke exasperatedly, "The Empire at that point kept all eyes on the affairs of Earth and Avalon since the failed attack, but it did show how dead serious we are about our people's honor."

"I'm glad the Arkeyans are stepping up at last," Sam spoke, before snarling, "For far too long the brat and her pack have bullied us and gotten slaps on the wrists, and when Wally tried to get revenge upon them, he got sent to jail when they're the ones who belong in jail! Coach Collins said he, Principal Ramsey, and the other parents were gonna make sure that ape son of his and his friends were punished to the full extent, but they instead gave them all slaps on the wrists by suspending them for a week, throwing that ape off the football team, throwing that brat off the cheerleading squad and splitting them up! They all deserved to die for their crimes!"

"You got that right!" Trina hissed, "Stacey endlessly teased me about my body weight, calling me 'whale girl, rolly polly', and all sorts of other names regarding my weight. Frank, Rocko, and Charlie tried to stand up for me but she pushed them down, and I was so mad, I was gonna kill her. I couldn't finish the job, forcing the Arkeyans to do it for me. Governess Flora dropped a tree on her, Nikki, and Chelsea, but that stupid idiot Adinda revived them with the Eternal Dragon Skylus. Either way, Flora did cure me of my weight problem, using the power of the Eternal Life Source and her knowledge in herbs and chemistry. She should be our new chemistry teacher."

"Ventus even cured me of my breathing problems with the power of the Eternal Air Source," Lee praised, "I feel like a new man, and I'm stronger than ever. The Wind Arkeyan Governor even said he was going to train me in using the power of the Eternal Air Source."

"Speaking of whom, he and the other Governors sent word that their relatives are coming and Emperor Drake is back in charge," Eva soke, "Emperor Drake even stated that once the Arkeyans rule Earth, they'll get to work improving the school system, putting in harsher punishments upon the bullies, and putting in a bodyguard program where the victims of bullying have two Arkeyan sorcerers guarding them at all times. Ventus even said that the bullies would be sent to jail where they belong for life."

"I've had to endure endless bullying 'cause Stacey blamed me for getting Mikey grounded, leaving her without a date! They then egged my locker, threw me into the poll, stole my lunch, and dumped paint on me!" Wally snapped, "I had enough, prepared to kill them once, and for all and landed in jail because I tried to fight back!"

The royals and the rest of the MKC couldn't blame Wally for all the bulling he was forced to endure and for attempting to fight back which triggered Sophie to work on her slam the in crowd website. However, that did not justify the horrible acts committed against the millions of innocents on Earth.

In the underworld of Skylands, where the undead and the souls of all those who died on Avalon, Earth, or Skylands reside, the spirits of all who dishonored the Arkeyan Empire were sealed away in the deepest cells in the deepest pit in the underworld. In one cell in particular resided the spirits of Jordan, Katie, and Angus, who were forced to endure the daily arena fights. Currently the three were talking about all that happened so far.

"I cannot believe that it has come to this," Katie's ghost said, sobbing, "One minute we're going about our usual business, and the next we end up ripped to pieces by the Arkeyan Empire. I was only being a mother when I punished Colleen and made her take that online ethics course Captain Black ordered her to take for cyberbullying Mikey. And then Governess Aqua of the Aquatic Arkeyans roars at me saying that I'm taking Mikey's side, just like when Allie told us to either ground Colleen or she's gonna call the cops for throwing a food tray at her stepson for what he did to Lee. What did we do to bring the wrath of the empire upon us?"

"The Arkeyan Empire is an overwhelming force," Angus' ghost spoke, "They truly believe that not only did we commit high crimes against the empire for grounding Colleen, but Aqua herself wiped out our entire family and killed everyone else who tried to tell Colleen that she became Mikey's bully, for doing what she did by posting rude pictures on the Internet, and she then went on to kill all their relatives next."

Jordan said nothing, since the Empire sliced his vocal cords, but he knew that Katie and Angus were only doing the right thing. Yet here they were, paying the price for bringing the Empire's wrath upon them with their lives and sentenced to all eternity in the underworld by the Arkeyan Empire.

In another cell sat Tori's ghost, who continued sobbing ever since the Volcanic Arkeyans killed her and her entire family, except her son, for the high crimes she committed against them and the empire. Even after pleading for her life and begging for mercy, but those only fell upon deaf ears, as the Arkeyans ripped her daughter apart right before her eyes, sending her to the most brutal section of the underworld's deepest dungeon before doing the same to her.

In another cell, Jackie's ghost and Uncle's ghost were discussing the Arkeyan Empire and what to do next.

"The Arkeyans' rage grows and the conquest of Earth is nearly complete," Uncle's spirit spoke, "However, there is still hope to return to the land of the living, but also to erase the memories of the Empire's attack upon the world from the minds of everyone that doesn't know about magic and undo all the damage caused in the war."

"If you mean Alex reasoning with the Sorcerer King, then I do not think he is in any mood to listen, and neither is the Arkeyan Empire," Jackie's Ghost said as a guard showed up, and shoved Captain Black's ghost into the cell, "Captain Black, are you alright? What happened out there?"

"The fights are getting worse and worse Jackie," Black's ghost explained, exhaustion clear in his tone, "The empire is sending the spirits of the most powerful and skilled Arkeyan Sorcerers in to the arena to fight us, and that's not all. They've even got the spirits of all who dishonored their people cleaning the arena after each fight. We try to teach the JTeens that fighting fire with fire is not the best way to combat bullies, and the Arkeyan Empire declares war upon Avalon and the Earth, because of the crimes they say we committed against them and their empire. This is the pits, Jackie."

"By the way, I know this is a bad time to ask, but what of Xua Wing and his family?" Uncle's ghost asked, "If Xua Wing is dead, then the Arkeyans will be free to rule over all of Avalon and the magical community. If the boss who wants the JTeens dead hasn't already done so by now."

"The Akeyan Empire sentenced Shendu to Eternal Torture for all eternity, as a final punishment for the suit of armor polishing punishment he gave Drago," Black's ghost said, as Shendu's screams of pain echoed across the entire underworld, as the spirits of all the Arkeyan Sorcerers from the Past combined powers to torture Shendu, and force him to endure the rage of the entire Arkeyan Empire past and present for all eternity.

"Then there is no way to convince the empire that peace is an option, ow!" Jackie spoke, as Uncle smacked him upside the head, "Why did you do that?"

"There is still hope, Jakcie. We must always remember that," Uncle reminded, "Alex mentioned the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire's bylaws and after careful studying of the laws, the root of the problem is the cause about the Empire's honor."

"How does that help us?" Captain Black wondered.

"The Clause states that if an Arkeyan Sorcerer or anybody the Arkeyan Empire sees as an ally or surrogate relative has been dishonored in any way, shape, or form, then the empire can step in and eliminate whoever caused the dishonor. Upon further studying the clause also allows the empire to declare war upon the civilization of whoever caused the dishonor," Uncle said, "It was written by Emperor Cyrus I, the First Sorcerer King of the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire."

"All we have to do is convince Sorcerer King Drake to adjust the law or reverse it, and we can avoid a war," Jackie spoke, "But getting to the King will be the easy part. Convincing him will be something else entirely."

"Knowing Alex, I'm sure she'll think of something, but the fact is that bylaw written by King Cyrus I is the reason we're all dead," Captain Black spoke, as he knew it was up to Alex, Jade, the JTeens and the Dragon Skylanders to save them now.

Meanwhile at the safe house, Tchang Zu was watching Shendu's eternal torture. The thunder demon was laughing his head off as the Arkeyans were frying Shendu's spirit to a crisp, but he also knew that if the JTeens got to the Arkeyan Sorcerer King and convinced him to change the law created by Emperor Cyrus I, then all would be lost.

"Where is Malefor when you need him?" Tchang Zu growled, "If he doesn't show up, I may have to use the Chi Disease to eliminate the Emperor and his relatives myself."

"You called?" Malefor said, showing up at last, "Sorry I'm late, but I had to avoid detection from the Empire. The main fleet just showed up and they're solidifying their hold on the planet."

"Never mind, yet, did you get the muscle I need to take over the magical community, should the Arkeyans fail?"

"Yep, and I got that spell to wipe out the Arkeyan Empire, but they could just use an Eternal Dragon to undo it and hunt us down."

"Then we better cover our tracks carefully, otherwise you'll be first on my to kill list!" the Thunder Demon snapped to Malefor, before leaving.

"Enjoy yourself now, Tchang Zu," Malefor sneered maliciously, "Because when all is said and done, and the Empire finds out you're the cause of the Demon Mutates and everything else that happened, I'll have the last laugh as Xua Wing strips you of your powers and banishes you from the magical community forever. Provided the Arkeyans don't kill you first."


	5. To Skylands

**To Skylands**

After Alex and Jade's speech to the JTeens and the Dragon Skylanders, the group all decided it was best to split up in teams of two to look for an entrance to Skylands and a way to get to New Camelot. In order to convince the Arkeyan Sorcerer King Drake to undo the "honor restoration by slaughter law" as Jade so simply put it.

Drago, Ice and most of the Dragon Skylanders suggested convincing the Empire to leave Stacey and her friends dead, but Spyro and Colleen reminded them why Eon has selected the Dragons as Skylanders and Portal Masters in the first place. Colleen reminded Ice that if they left their enemies dead then they would be no better than the ones who hurt them in the first place, which nearly caused another round of bickering before Alex stepped in once again.

The group then met back at Rose and Sara's Mansion in San Fran, as they were searching for an entrance to Skylands.

"So far, San Fran is rebuilding and the people are returning, but it'll be for nothing if the Arkeyans attack while we're gone," Whirlwind noted grimly.

"We did fight Princess Luna and her team, and they were tough opponents," Colleen said, "Still we did give them a choice to leave Avalon and return to Skylands or die, but in the end the plan wasn't to kill them, but to make them understand."

"Understand what?" Jade asked, confused, "How not to deliver the final blow?"

"That while we're currently on opposite sides in this senseless war, we are not the real enemy," Chrissie clarified, "The true enemy is the boss who wants us dead."

"Perhaps the Arkeyans have an idea who hired those shadow creatures to kill us and the awgwa to kill us," Cody spoke, "They do see everything going on."

"But speaking to them without getting torched is not going to be easy," Ice said, reminding them that the Empire may eliminate them on the spot, "Still the Arkeyan Sorcerers are very proud of me for getting my evil bratty sister grounded for an entire summer.

"So am I for that matter," Sunburn said, praising Ice, "Good job telling your mom and Chrissie's folks about what happened. The Arkeyans added it to the site."

"Wait a minute, the Arkeyans put Chrissie's hazing at the hands of Stacey and her drones on to the slam the in crowd website?" Spyro asked, shocked.

"They said that the slam site has video of every bad thing done by Stacey and her group, so the Arkeyans added it and the story behind it as well. They even added the pictures Ice used for Bai Tsa's campaign, not to mention the added the brat dragging Chrissie through the mud," Cynder chimed in, "The Arkeyans went a little overboard adding that, but there's nothing we can do about it now. The Empire even has their own website posting every bad thing and every dishonor done to them and their comrades."

"We can't change the past at this point, but we can only move forward in time, and build a better future. That starts with convincing the Emperor to call off the invasion," Jade said, "As for reviving everyone who died, we'll need an Eternal Dragon."

"Which Eternal Dragon?" Hsi Wu wondered, "We need one that hasn't been used yet."

"Funny you should mention that, 'cause Adinda mentioned that she got word about Flavius going to the Cloudbreak Isles," Alex spoke, "There's a set of Dragonballs there that haven't been used for over 500 years, and those were created by the chieftess with the magic of the volcano of the Cloudbreak Isles. Lets hope that this dragon has enough power to revive all those slain by the Arkeyans, restore the Earth and Avalon to their normal states, and remove all traces of the invasion from the memory of the people of the Earth."

"But what about Skylands?" Drobot asked, as the group created a portal to the ruins of Eon's temple, and walked right in, "The Arkeyans still rule over it."

"Skylands will have to stay under the rule of the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire for the time being," Zap pointed out, "Unless you'd rather have somebody like Kaos or Tchang Zu rule?"

The team shuddered at the thought of Tchang Zu or Kaos ruling all of Skylands, as they went to find a gate to take them to New Camelot.

Meanwhile, in the safe house provided for Mikey to leave his dad, Tchang Zu saw everything via Magic Mirror and decided that after taking over all of Avalon and enslaving the human race, he'd take over all of Skylands and rule it with an iron fist too, provided he eliminated the Skylanders and the Arkeyans first.

"The JTeens are leaving to face the empire, and with my whole family dead and the Arkeyans back at the Cloudbreak Isles, the throne of Avalon is mine," Tchang Zu laughed maliciously.

"Provided the JTeens don't come back alive, because if they do, then you're dead," Malefor pointed out, reminding the Thunder Demon about the threat the JTeens posed.

"They'll be too busy fighting for their lives to even notice, and once I'm through I'll rule the Magical Community _forever_."

Tchang Zu then left to go take the throne of Avalon, now that the Arkeyans were gone, which would allow him to also enslave the human race in the process. All in order to give Mikey the new life he promised him, far away from his traitor of a dad.


	6. The Crossroads of Destiny

**The Crossroads of Destiny**

On the Radiant Isles, Eon, Wendell, and Adinda were watching the viewing mirror as it showed the heroes entering the door to New Camelot, the Royal City of the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire.

"This is it. The team is on Emperor Drake's home territory," Wendell spoke, "The fate of all existence is at stake and the emperor is sure to have the Imperial Generals on standby. This is going to be the most difficult fight yet."

"And it isn't just the Emperor's Imperial Guard that'll be there," Adinda reminded, "The Governors of the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire will be there and so will the Emperor's Sisters and the Imperial Fleet. Let us hope and pray they survive this battle."

"Indeed and once Flavius locates the seventh dragonball and summons the eternal dragon we can focus on going after Tchang Zu," Eon Spoke, "He's the reason for all the events that happened and the reason why wally is in jail and how Muir got the demon chi in the first place. He's got a lot to answer for."

In the hall of New Camelot's castle the heroes were walking along a corridor to where the emperor's throne room was and as they did they discussed the task ahead of them and the upcoming battle with the emperor himself and possibly his Imperial Guard.

"This is it everyone. We're at the point of no return and with Luna and her team back in Skylands on the Cloudbreak Isles the Emperor's sure to go all out," Drobot spoke as the team continued talking to where the emperor would be waiting.

"We're at the moment of truth everyone. Only we can end this war peacefully and save the earth," Colleen said, "But this isn't going to be an easy mission. Nothing worthwhile ever is."

"Once we get to Emperor Drake's throne room we better give it all we have," Alex spoke as the team got closer and closer to meeting their destiny.

"Alex is right once we get to the throne room we'll be meeting our destiny," Jade chimed in as the door to the Emperor's throne room drew closer and closer.

Upon reaching the throne room's entrance, the doors of the throne room opened causing everyone to shield their eyes. Upon opening their eyes they saw the throne room of the Emperor himself which had a modest décor but that wasn't all they saw. The Emperor was sitting in his throne flanked by his relatives and the Governors of the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire and his Imperial Guard.

"Welcome to the throne room of the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire's Royal City," Drake said, "For those of you who don't already know I'm Emperor Drake, the Leader of the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire and descendant of Emperor Cyrus I, the First Arkeyan Sorcerer King."

"Okay we didn't know you came from a long line of royalty your highness but I'm sure you already know why we're here," Colleen replied, "To put an end to this bloody and senseless war."

"You've been at war with Mikey ever since the food tray incident which his step mother ratted you out to your parents for," Governess Aqua Spoke, "I was pissed off and so were the Arkeyans that I lead so naturally, we killed everyone who either punished or lectured you for getting your revenge upon that big ape and we even killed all their relatives for that matter."

"Master Aqua I never asked you to kill anybody just to restore my honor or Wally's for that matter even though it's not fair that Wally got sentenced to six months in juvie while Mikey and his friends only got suspended from school for a week for bullying Wally."

"Speaking of your friends Colleen you stabbed Sophie in the back when you spilled your guts about the slam site she created!" Governess Kira hissed, "After the Earth Demon Mutate fiasco and the grounding Sophie's mom handed her for it she was red hot with rage forcing me to step in and invoke the power of the empire's bylaws under the family section written by my grandmother Agatha which states an Arkeyan sorcerer can remove a child from the home of the sorcerer deems the home unsuitable for said child and if the relationship between parent and child is beyond repair."

"Enough with all the needless talking. Let's get on with this," Lancelot chimed in, "Alex and her team are here to fight so let's fight them already. Words won't solve anything at this point only action will."

Lancelot delivered the first strike forcing Alex to dodge and counter with a water blast which Lancelot dodged before using a razor leaf attack.

"Should we help her?" Cynder asked watching the one on one battle going on.

"We might want to help ourselves first," Drago spoke as armies of Shadowkhan emerged and began attacking everyone on the spot, "Who summoned these guys?"

"I don't know but we've got to eliminate them first," Colleen spoke as the ninjas attacked forcing the team to fight them off, "Let's hope the Arkeyans don't kill us."

"The Arkeyans are not our enemy for this moment in time," Chrissie said as she and Ice preformed the tornado flame attack wiping out the Shadowkhan that were attacking them.

"But whoever summoned the ninjas wants us and the Arkeyan Empire dead," Zap spoke blasting Shadowkhan ninjas with his electric breath.

"We'll figure this out later when we aren't' fighting for our lives," Sunburn retorted roasting the Shadowkhan to bits as he used all his fire attacks on them.

"Alex and Lancelot were fighting back to back as the Shadowkhan attacked them too. The duo were using their best martial arts moves as wave after wave of Shadowkhan attacked with a ferocity never seen before.

"Did any of you Arkeyan sorcerers create spell to get rid of these guys?" Jade asked firing the blowfish that Adinda had given her for the mission.

"Of course we did," Rose said, "Kira's ancestors were the ones who convinced the chi wizards in feudal japan to create the masks to imprison their leaders in the first place."

"Then cast it fast," Spyro spoke, "We're running out of steam here guys."

Sara went to work and began casting the spell to banish the Shadowkhan.

"Your highness," Lancelot spoke going to Emperor Drake as he returned to his place on the throne after fighting multiple waves of Shadowkhan, "You look tired you must rest."

"I'll rest later right now we've got bigger problems to worry about. The Shadowkhan were sent by Malefor under Tchang Zu's orders to eliminate us," Drake spoke, "Who else hates us enough to want us eliminated."

"Then he was also responsible for tipping Buck off which started this bloody and senseless war in the first place," Imperial General Gawain figured out.

"Then is the invasion over your highness?" Cody spoke.

"The invasion and the war is over but we still have unfinished business," Rita spoke, "We have a lot of things to do, first we need to bring Tchang Zu to justice and undo all the damage that he caused our empire to do in the first place."

On the radiant Isles, Eon, Wendell, and Adinda saw everything via mirror and while a Shadowkhan attack wasn't what they had in mind the war was over.

"Now that the war is over what do we do about undoing all the damage caused by Tchang Zu?" Wendell asked, "He'll be sure to have taken over Avalon by now."

"Funny you should mention that," Eon spoke, "Flavius found the seventh dragonball and he's already summoned the eternal dragon to revive all those slain by the empire, restore Avalon and earth to their normal states and erase the invasion of the Arkeyan Empire upon the Earth from the minds of the people of the earth except for those who already know about the magical community."

"But what of my people's honor?" Adinda questioned, "There's still the issue of our race having been dishonored numerous times and the dishonored caused to the JTeens and their friends."

"Something tells me that Emperor Drake is already covering it even as we speak," the spirit of Eon spoke as he knew something that Adinda and Wendell didn't.


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

The next day after the Eternal Dragon had been summoned the JTeens and Alex were at the Mansion on earth in San Fran discussing all that happened with Rose and Sara.

"So what's gonna happen now that the invasion is over?" Ice asked.

"Our siblings are covering it and after some soul searching our people realized that while restoring honor was vital to our race killing millions of people made them worse than the ones that hurt us to begin with," Rose spoke.

"And you'll be happy to know that our elder brother updated King Cyrus' law to match with the times," Sara said, "Not to mention that Avalon and the Earth are now restored to their normal states and all those slain by the empire have been revived."

"That's one less issue to worry about but we still don't know about Tchang Zu or Malefor," Cody spoke.

"Funny you should mention that," Whirlwind said, "When the Emperor told Xua Wing all that happened and presented the evidence Xua Wing was beyond furious however King Drake decided to handle Tchang Zu himself so he stripped Tchang Zu of all his powers and his chi, banished him from the magical community forever and imprisoned him in the Dungeon's of New Camelot for life."

"Life in prison without parole huh," Ice said, "Good choice now what did they do about Stacey?"

"They sent her to federal prison for taking part in a terrorist conspiracy, robbery, attempted murder and breaking out a prisoner," Bash spoke returning with Camo. "Camo and I were just at the sentencing hearing."

"But we still need to do something about Malefor," Colleen reminded.

"Malefor's still out there and unfortunately he's got an entire army of Shadowkhan at his disposal ready to conquer the magical community at any time," Camo spoke.

"On the plus side the Empire's keeping a look out for him so he won't get very far," Drobot spoke.

"But what about Sophie?" Chrissie asked, "How's the relationship with her and her mother?"

"I can answer that one for you," Eon's spirit said showing up, "After dying at the hands of Kira and being imprisoned in the Underworld's deepest cell Fiona had time to think about all that has happened and she realized that she was wrong and she should've cared more about her own daughter and her best interests. Unfortunately Sophie is still at Kira's castle since the Phantom Arkeyan Governess still does not like or trust Fiona."

"I'm not surprised given the issue that Kira had with her own mother," Spyro spoke, "Phoebe died before she could make peace with her. Let us hope that history doesn't repeat itself."

"Speaking of runaways where is Mikey?" Cynder questioned, "Not that I care about that big ape but he has a lot to answer for and so does Jimmy."

"After Flavius wished the Earth Returned to its normal state he found a lead on where Mikey was hiding and had Governor Techno use a simple spell to send Mikey back to Mr Collins house," Rita said showing up with her twin sister Reina.

"Rita glad you could make it but where's your brother?" Drago asked.

"Drake couldn't make it on account of the fact that he had to undo most of the damage caused in the empire," Reina said, "But he'll be showing up a little later."

"Let's hope he doesn't ignore his family like Valmont did with his otherwise history will repeat itself," Hsi Wu retorted only for somebody to tap him as everyone gasped in shock.

"I'm sorry but did you just compare me to Valmont?" a familiar voice spoke up as the sky Demon turned to see Emperor Drake being flanked by Alex and Imperial General Lamerok, "Cause let's get one thing straight I'm nothing like Valmont got it!"

"That's good to know," Ice said breathing a sigh of relief, "You cut that way to close you hear."

"Yeah I get that a lot and as for the Empire Adinda and the Governors are managing it while I'm gone," Drake retorted, "The governors are much calmer now."

Over on the now restored Avalon castle Xua Wing Daolong and Xua Wing's children minus Tchang Zu were watching the scene.

"The Emperor cut that way too close I was sure he wouldn't show," Po Kong said.

"Emperor Drake's actions show that he's dedicated to his family," Shendu said.

"I'm just glad that Tchang Zu's finally gone for good," Tso Lan said, "The Arkeyans took care of business but now we have another problem. Malefor is loose and with the Shadowkhan he can attack the Magical world at any time."

"And as a purple dragon he has knowledge and power stronger than that of my own," Xua Wing sighed, "We'll need the help of the Arkeyan Empire to bring him to justice."

"On the bright side there is very good news," Bai Tsa said, "Luna is returning for another year in school and she's also bringing in her team with her for the duration."

"Okay and care to tell me why?" Dai Gui asked.

"Drake said that he wants them to learn more about earth culture but he's not gonna leave the could break islands defenseless so he's got Reina and Rita ruling over affairs on the Cloudbreak Islands," Xiao Fung said.

"And here's the beat part, I'm finally rid of that brat Stacey at last," Bai Tsa said, "Luna's having Sophie put in that bodyguard program to protect the smart kids with her team as the bodyguards."

"Guess that means with Arkeyan sorcerers as Bodyguards then that'll definitely improve the school," Daolon spoke.

In a cell in New Camelot's dungeon a now Human Tchang Zu was stripped of his powers and imprisoned in the deepest cell in the castle.

"How the mighty have fallen," Sneered a familiar voice as Kaos showed up via shadow corridor, "Serves you right fool."

"Kaos when I get out of here you and all my enemies will pay!" Tchang Zu yelled.

"That'll be the day," Kaos sneered, "Now I've gotta run. I've got plans to pull off and things to do. Tata for now."

Kaos then laughed loudly as he left for his fortress on the Cloudbreak Isles as the adventures for Alex, the JTeens, the Skylanders and the Arkeyans were only just beginning.


End file.
